beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 17
is the 17th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on August 21, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Plot Hyoma has finally lead Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and, Kyoya to their destination to find Gingka, Koma Village. They quickly explore the village in search of Gingka . Hyoma tells them that Gingka used to live there when he was a kid. The four are amazed at the village and its archetecture. Suddenly, a small dog appears. The dog talks, scaring the four. Hyoma explains that the dog is Hokuto a freind of his and Gingka's as well as a Beyblader dog. They quickly greet him while Madoka hugs and pets him and calls him "cute." Hokuto asks them why they are in Koma Village . They state that they need to find Gingka, who has left and is around here. Hokuto tells them that Gingka is already in a nearby mountain via a cave. He is scaling to the top of the mountain in search of an ancient scroll left by the "Legendary Blader." It is said to help a Blader in their time of need and Gingka figures that if he gets it, he will know how to defeat Ryuga and his bey l drago. The group are stunned by this and decide to find him there. Hokuto refuses as it is Gingka's quest only and they shouldn't be here. They refuse and run to find him stating that Gingka is their friend and they will stop at nothing to find him. Meanwhile, Gingka is scaling the mountain with a coat to shield him from the coldness of the ice mountain. He overcomes a mountain of ice and continues launching his Storm Pegasus at the wall to break it so he may continue. He is succesfull and continues in his search. As the group try to find Gingka they are stopped by a concreate wall that lead to a cave. Hyoma and Hokuto catch up with them and tell them that only a powerful Blader will be able to break the wall. Kenta , Benkei and, Kyoya quickly launch their Beys but fail. They try and try again but keep failing. Kyoya urges Hokuto to help them but refuses. He tells them that if they want to find Gingka, they'll have to find him themselves. Gingka searches for the ancient scroll and finds himself in outside the cave. As he walks, he finds a mysterious structure. It launches a multitide of Beys at Gingka. He defends himself by launching Pegasus at each one and beats them. The group are tired as they cannot destroy the wall. They take a break and hope for the best of Gingka being all right. Gingka then sees a giant snowball coming right at him. Gingka launches Storm Pegasus and with a special move, defeats the giant snowball. As he scales he finds himself at the top of the mountain. He finds the scroll and opens it eagerly and recognizes the handwriting belonging to his father, Ryo Hagane. Gingka realizes that the so-called Legendary Blader, is in face his own father. As he reads the letter, he imagines his father giving him the advice that searching for some old scroll will not help him beat Ryuga. If Gingka wants to beat him, he will have use his expierence in order to fight him. With his determination, Gingka can do anything. Gingka decides to use his fathers words of wisdom in order to defeat Ryuga next time, and travels down the mountain back to Koma Village. Characters Seen *Ginga Hagane *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Kyoya *Ryuga (in thoughts) *Ryo (in a vision) *Hokuto Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Featured) *Flame Sagittario C145S *Dark Bull H145SD *Rock Leone 145WB Featured Beybattles None. Special Moves used *Dark Bull Red Horn Uppercut *Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance (獅子風牙乱舞, Shishi Fūgarappu) *Flame Claw (フレイムクロー, Fureimu Kurō) Differences in adaptions Gallery episode17.01.jpg episode17.02.jpg episode17.03.jpg episode17.04.jpg episode17.05.jpg episode17.06.jpg episode17.07.jpg episode17.08.jpg episode17.09.jpg episode17.10.jpg episode17.11.jpg episode17.12.jpg episode17.13.jpg episode17.14.jpg episode17.15.jpg episode17.21.jpg episode17.17.jpg episode17.18.jpg episode17.19.jpg episode17.20.jpg episode17.22.jpg episode17.16.jpg episode17.23.jpg episode17.24.jpg episode17.25.jpg episode17.26.jpg episode17.27.jpg episode17.28.jpg episode17.29.jpg episode17.30.jpg episode17.31.jpg episode17.32.jpg episode17.33.jpg episode17.34.jpg episode17.35.jpg episode17.36.jpg episode17.37.jpg episode17.38.jpg Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Saga Category:Anime